1. Field
This application relates generally to adhesive tapes, including those used in medical examinations and operations.
2. General Background and State of the Art
When objects need to be rapidly secured and retained in fixed positions, or when surfaces need to be quickly covered or have pressure applied to them, adhesive tapes and bandages are commonly used.
Several methods of deploying and fastening tapes and bandages are available in the market today. Use of adhesive tape alone to secure a three-dimensional structure to a surface may result in damage to the structure upon removal of the adhesive tape.
Furthermore, use of tapes and bandages to quickly secure three-dimensional structures to a surface frequently results in tenting of the tape or bandage, leading to inexact positioning and loosening retention.
Additionally, exposing adhesive surfaces and applying them to their target surface often requires more than one action by the user, including the sometimes cumbersome positioning of loose flaps of tape.
These issues can be especially problematic in medical applications of tapes and bandages to retain structures to skin surfaces. When rapidity is favored, plain tapes are often used, which can cause discomfort or even trauma upon removal from sensitive skin. Furthermore, use of tapes or simple bandages can lead to inexact positioning and loosening retention, which can be problematic during delicate procedures.
For example, during some medical examinations and surgeries involving the male genitalia and surrounding structures (such as in vasectomy, urology-related, and colorectal surgeries), the patient's penis is pulled over the lower abdomen or to the side of the thigh of the patient and typically secured by tape to provide the surgeon access to the genitalia and surrounding structures. On completion of the procedure, the tape is removed from the penis.
However, use of medical adhesive tape to retain the penis to the lower abdomen or thigh causes several complications. Firstly, the penis skin is very sensitive and prone to being pulled and stretched during removal of the tape, causing considerable discomfort and in some cases skin damage to the patient. Secondly, in order to avoid inflicting discomfort or skin damage to the penis, the user has to take special care while removing the tape making the process time consuming. In addition, the user may apply several pieces of tape to stabilize the penis, further aggravating the discomfort and skin damage to the patient during removal of the pieces of tape.